The next generation: Dark secrets
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: Hogwarts welcomes Lily Potter, Harry's daughter, and Darren Malfoy, Draco's son, this year. Soon enough strange things begin to happen. Will history repeats itself?
1. Default Chapter

The next generation part 1: Dark secrets. By: Laurie-Lee. Default chapter.  
  
A/N: Hello everybody. I usually write about Passions and Roswell but as I finished reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, I had an idea. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please, bear with me. I hope you'll like this story and enjoy it as much as I do. I changed a lot too.  
  
Characters:  
  
Harry Potter: Harry is the famous wizard that defeated Lord Voldemort as a baby and as a seven-year student. He lives happily with his wife and daughter who just entered Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He's Dumbledore's best friend.  
  
Lily Annabella Potter: Lily is the daughter of Harry and Hermione. She just entered at Hogwarts. She's very skilled and possesses her father's temper.  
  
Hermione Granger-Potter: Hermione is Harry's wife and mother of Lily. She found the courage to tell Harry that she was in love with him in their seventh year. She became a teacher of Ancient Runes.  
  
Ron Weasley: He is a very good friend of Harry and works for the Ministry of Magic. He married Cho Chang and has three kids.  
  
Cassandra Weasley: Ron and Cho's middle daughter. Twin of Steven. She is in second year.  
  
Steven Weasley: Ron and Cho's middle daughter. Twin of Cassandra. He is in second year.  
  
Katherine Weasley: Ron and Cho's youngest daughter. She is best friend with Lily. She is in her first year.  
  
Cho Chang-Weasley: Wife of Ron and mother of Katherine, Steven and Cassandra. She had a crush on Harry in their fifth year and tried to seduce him but her jealousy towards Hermione stopped her. She's happy with Ron.  
  
Neville Longbottom: He was a partner of Harry and helped him destroy the Dark Lord. He is Lily's godfather and married Padma Patil.  
  
Padma Patil-Longbottom: She is Neville's wife.  
  
Seamus Finnigan: Partner of Harry.  
  
Draco Malfoy: Draco was and still is the worst enemy of Harry. He married Pansy Parkinson and had a son.  
  
Darren Malfoy: Darren is the son of Draco and Pansy. He just entered Hogwarts. He isn't like his father.  
  
Pansy Malfoy: Pansy is the wife of Draco and mother of Darren. She changed her mind about Harry and despite her husband's warnings; she gave Darren the sense of love.  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Lucius is the disappeared father of Draco and husband of Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy: Narcissa was the beloved wife of Lucius and mother of Draco. She died the same year Lily was born.  
  
*All of the other characters will be mentioned through the story.  
  
***Read and review! I'm craving! Don't let me starve. 


	2. Welcome at Hogwarts

The next generation part 1: Dark secrets. By: Laurie-Lee. Chapter 1: Welcome at Hogwarts  
  
Lily Annabella Potter stood in the middle of the staircase, listening to Professor McGonagall's little speech of welcome and how they were all going to be sort in four houses.  
  
"There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each of them requires special abilities, physical and psychological. Now, wait here until I return. I'll seek the student names list." She disappeared and the crowd began to talk.  
  
"Not so bad for a first speech wasn't it Lily?" asked a red-haired girl.  
  
"No, it wasn't bad at all. I'm just worried about the sorting."  
  
"Worried!" the girl shrieked. "How can you be worried? It is sure that you're going to be in Gryffindor!"  
  
"How can you be so sure of this Katherine?"  
  
"We all know that your parents were in Gryffindor before. It would be a surprise to see you sort in another house." said Avery Longbottom, looking at her in admiration.  
  
"Besides, children are often sort in the same house their family was in."  
  
"Katherine is right. Both your parents were in Gryffindor so you should be too. It is the same for Katherine." added Sebastian Finnigan, son of Seamus.  
  
"Sebastian, Katherine has some chances to be sort in Ravenclaw. Her mother was in remember?" Their conversation was interrupted by Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
"The Great Hall is ready to welcome you. By the way, all of your parents are there. Follow me." All the students followed her to the first steps leading to the table where the professors were seated. "When I'm going to say your name, please come and sit down. The Sorting Hat will tell you in what house you'll be then you will go to your table." She unrolled the parchment and began to call for students. Lily was lost in her thoughts at the sight of Professor Snape. She knew that he didn't like her mother, much less her father. All she could hear was the name of her friends and the house they were belonging to.  
  
"Sebastian Finnigan."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Avery Longbottom."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Francesca Crabbe."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Katherine Weasley."  
  
"Another Weasley! How many are they? Well, Gryffindor!"  
  
"Lily Potter." Everyone turned their head towards the little dark-haired girl. Dumbledore looked seriously at her as he had done when Harry was sorted. Lily looked at her mother then at her father before sitting down. The Sorting Hat was placed on her hair a second after.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh... Lily Potter, daughter of the famous Harry Potter isn't it? I can tell that your mother is Hermione Granger by the knowledge you have in." At these words, Hermione blushed and Harry smiled. "You have an incredible power in you and the purest heart. I know exactly where to put you. Gryffindor!" Dumbledore and a lot of professors, including Hermione, applauded. Seeing her father and mother that happy, she smiled at quickly joined her best friend at the Gryffindor table. Several names were called while she hugged Katherine. When she finally let go, a name caught her attention.  
  
"Darren Malfoy." The young man sat down the Sorting Hat was put on his blond head. Lily saw her father's enemy smile.  
  
"A Malfoy huh? Difficult, very difficult. You have a tremendous power in you, almost as incredible as Lily Potter." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall exchanged a look. "You also have a lot of knowledge. Oh!!! What am I seeing there? Love is actually a part of you." Draco Malfoy looked angrily at his wife, Pansy. "This is a gift that makes you different. As a Malfoy, I would put you in Slytherin." There was a silence in which Lily noticed Mr. Malfoy looking proudly at his son. "However, because of the love you have inside and admiration you have for a young girl, I'll put you in a more proper house. Gryffindor!" The young man quickly joined his friends and after Dumbledore's speech, they all ate their meal.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore was talking with the Sorting Hat when Minerva McGonagall entered his office.  
  
"You requested to see me professor?"  
  
"Yes Minerva. You are the head of Gryffindor after all. I saw the look on your face when the hat put Darren Malfoy in your house. You looked very shocked."  
  
"I was Albus. A Malfoy has never been placed in my house since I teach in this school. But I do dare think that you have a plausible answer to give me."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Darren has something special about him. Love, something all the other Malfoys never had before, runs in his veins. His heart is pure just like the young Miss Potter and I wouldn't be surprised to see them both together in the near future. I feel this is something important for our world." Minerva was completely under shock.  
  
"Are you saying that both of them..will have to go through the same thing Harry did?"  
  
"I am not talking about this Minerva. I have something much more important to tell you. I want Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy to have divination on their schedule. This is crucial for them to have it. Much more in Lily's case."  
  
"Dumbledore, there is something you're not saying to me."  
  
"Yes, there is. But I can't tell you right now nor can I tell Lily's parents. Now go, I need to do some things." said Dumbledore, before turning to his penseive.  
  
***Read and review! I'm craving! Don't let me starve. 


End file.
